


Designer

by toesohnoes



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to get distracted while doing homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designer

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3029401369/glee-blaine-kurt-for-anon).

Their homework is sprawled on the floor, completely forgotten about, as Judy Garland croons in the background, just loud enough to cancel out the sounds of gasping and pleased moans that would otherwise fill the room. Beneath him, Blaine is hard and giving, his hands splayed over Kurt’s back to steady him as he rocks in his lap.

The friction is nothing, really - hands would feel better, and the very thought of bare skin on skin is enough to make Kurt moan. They haven’t gone there yet; long kisses and desperate grinding, that’s the most they can handle. It’s enough.

Their kisses are lazy, sloppy things, distracted by the grinding friction in their pants. Kurt’s breath turns shallow and Blaine’s tongue invades his mouth, one hand slipping to the back of Kurt’s head to hold him in place, to tilt him just right. Kurt feels his insides turn molten, utterly surrendered to it, and he shivers in Blaine’s arms as his climax hits him, spilling inside his designer jeans where a wet patch grows and spreads - Blaine’s fault, of course, so Kurt makes sure to repay him in kind.


End file.
